


TsukiHina Weekend 2019

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: There's nothing to be jealous of... right?





	1. Day 1: Change, Tall/Short, Library

When Suga spots them in the library, his first inclination is to say hi, maybe tease a little because it’s him. Instead, he watches, fascinated by the changes maybe only visible to someone who knows these two as well as he does.

  
It’s been months since he saw them last, school and work keeping him busier than anticipated. That’s partly why he’s here, seeking research material and instead getting distracted by his two former kouhai.  
Hinata looks taller though it’s difficult to judge with him seated while Tsukishima definitely has grown again.

Bastard.

Still, that can only be to Karasuno’s advantage. Suga judges that if Tsukishima is here with Hinata, he’s most likely helping him study.

His suspicions are confirmed a second later when Hinata says, “It’s not my fault! They worded the questions weird!”

“Keep your voice down, Hinata!” Tsukishima snaps almost as loud and Suga has to cover his mouth not to laugh.

Some things don’t change it seems.

Then, unexpectedly, Tsukishima softens his piercing stare. It’s so subtle Suga would believe he’s imagining things but he _knows_ this boy.

“You just need to slow down. I know that’s a foreign concept to you but it will help.”

Hinata’s scowling at the book in front of him but when his raises his eyes to Tsukishima they are softer as well. “Ok, but… can you show me again? Just in case?” 

Tsukishima sighs, rolling his eyes but he takes a seat, scoots closer and in low undertones begins explaining whatever Hinata is struggling with.

Suga takes two steps back, deciding to leave them be. Seems more has changed than he thought.


	2. Day 2: Jealousy/Book Smart | People Smart/Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's nothing to be jealous of... right?

Kei leans against the railing of the roof staring into the dark night sky. There are few stars visible here in the city but he looks all the same. It saves him from having to look elsewhere. Like on the ground at Hinata as he chatters with his newest gaggle of fans. Really, some people.  

He huffs a sigh of irritation but it’s more so for himself. Why does he care? At the end of the day—at the end of these next two short years—he’ll be the one in prime position for his future. And yet… he glances down despite himself and frowns.  

Kei is not inept at social interaction so much as he doesn’t have a taste for it. But Hinata’s knack for reading people is impressive if Kei’s honest. He makes friends  _everywhere_. It’s irritating.  

Not because Kei doesn’t want him happy. Not because he doesn’t think he should. But because he doesn’t feel like he’s  _enough_. And that irritates him. Because he never asked for this. He never asked to be sucked into the wake that is Hinata Shouyou, a boy who can make you fall in love with his passions. A boy who can make you fall in love with _him_. No matter your resistance.  


	3. Day 3: Tutoring/Sun & Moon/Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata may not be "smart" but he is observant.

Boundless is an ironic term for Hinata considering how much he jumps but it’s the first word Kei thinks of quickly followed by “energy”. Hinata just doesn’t stop. Up before the sun and still at it long after the moon has risen, he’s constantly working to improve. Faster, stronger, harder, higher. All of this he strives for even after all these years.  

He’s still a bit of a dumbass, university proving just that much harder for him academically but he tackles it the same way as anything: relentlessly. 

Slamming his locker door open he asks Kei as he pulls off his shirt, “You can still come over tonight right? For tutoring?” 

“You ask that as though I’ve forgotten when we both know you’re the one with the terrible memory here.” 

“Shut up! I’m just making sure you’re not too tired! Geez,” Hinata exclaims, turning to continue changing. 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes but can’t hold back the throb of appreciation in his chest that Hinata would ask that. He doesn’t know why it surprises him, the ball of sunshine is considerate of others even if he is a bit stupid sometimes.  

Looking around for witnesses, Kei takes two long strides to where Hinata still stands and settles his hands on his waist making him jump. “I’m fine, but thanks for asking,” he says quietly, landing a quick kiss to the top of his head.  

Then he’s back to his locker before anyone else is the wiser; except Hinata but Kei doesn’t mind that so much. He needs all the wisdom he can get, even if some of it doesn’t help him on his test.  


End file.
